Changes
by Inuyasha's Eternal Soul Mate
Summary: This is the story started my Evamiko. I hope you like what I do with it! Rated M for citrus content in later chaps.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

Hi! I'm taking over for Eva-miko. All the chapters I'm posting, I give her full credit for! Up to chapter 16 is her work, from there it's mine! Thank you so much for your patience! And a special thanks to minipower for her reviews on my other stories! I'm glad you like them!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Please?

The girl looked up at the sky, thinking to herself. "I really need to get back before tomorrow night," she thought out loud, mostly to herself.

"Why tomorrow, Kagome?" questioned Sango, Kagome's best friend from the Feudal Era. She saw Kagome jump, _I guess she was too deep in thought to notice me coming._

"Oh my God, Sango. You scared me!" the girl said putting a hand to her heart trying to slow down her heart. She turned around and got up, thanking God that it wasn't Inuyasha. The questions that would be asked, and she would have to sit him to keep it a secret. She tilted her head upward to look up at Sango since she was about three inches taller than she was. "I thought you were a demon."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you would notice me coming," Sango apologised. "But why tomorrow night? Is there something special going on in your time?" she said, getting back to the matter at hand.

"Yeah, there kinda is," she said looking away from her friend. _No more questions, no more questions, please..._

"Your hiding something, what's going on?" Sango said. She had seen Kagome trying to avoid her stare. "You can tell me."

The girl looked unsure but this was her best friend. "Ok, I'll tell you when we go to the hot springs later on today, I don't want anyone overhearing. And you have to promise not to tell anyone? They will figure it out when I come back," Kagome said being over-cautious. She knew that Sango wouldn't tell a soul and she trusted her with her deepest secrets.

"I swear to God that I will not tell a soul, we'll go the hot spring at the beginning of sundown," Sango said putting a reassuring hand on Kagome's shoulder. She felt the girl untense. _I wonder what she is hiding, I hope it's nothing bad, _she thought to herself, worried for her friend.

-

The two girls walked back to Kaede's village as the sun began to set. An angry Inuaysha, who leaped off the roof of Kaede's hut, met them as they walked up the path that went through the village.

"And where the hell were you? You've been gone for a whole three hours, I was about to go and bring you back when I saw your bow and arrows sitting in Kaede's hut. Sango said she would find you," he said, staring at Kagome expectantly with his golden eyes. He had her bow and arrows in hand to prove his point. He folded his arms on his chest, and started tapping his foot waiting for her answer.

"I was lying in the field," trying not to fight again. She had gone to the field to think because they were fighting. When she got there she had realised she had forgotten her only weapon. She didn't feel like going back an facing him, so she prayed that she wouldn't get attacked, and thank God she didn't, she would have been left defenceless and alone.

"Yeah, you could have been killed!" he exclaimed. "but I don't care..."

_Right, that's why you're making such a big deal about it, _Kagome thought, trying to keep herself from rolling her eyes.

Sango decided to cut in here to avoid any further fighting, "Where's Miroku?"

"He's with Kaede and the fox picking herbs," he said matter-of-factly.

"Ok, well, Kagome and I are going to the hot springs," Sango said pulling Kagome away.

"Fine, but be back soon!" he called after them. His ears drooped, he was alone again. _Why didn't I put up a fight just now? Oh well, they'll be back soon. I guess I just missed Kagome...wait what did I just say? No, she's just a shard collector nothing more, I love Kikyou!_

_**Stop lying to yourself, you love her and you know it. You never loved Kikyou, she was just using you so she could live a normal life. God, you can be so dense sometimes...**_

"What the hell? Who's there?!" Inuyasha said, looking around. When he saw or sensed no one, he came to the conclusion that he was crazy.

_**You're just denying your feelings towards her.**_

_Who the hell are you? _Inuyasha thought

_**I'm you. I think you should let Kagome go home for a few days. She has been asking you a lot lately. It's not like you still racing against Naraku to collect all the Jewel Shards anymore. He's dead, remember?**_

_Well, duh I remember! I'm the one who killed him! Of course I would remember!_

_**Then let her go home! She needs to see her family you know. For they know, they could think that she's dead. This world is pretty dangerous compared to hers. Please just let her go home, just for a few nights?**_

_No..._

_**Please?**_

_No!_

_**Pretty pwease with sugar on top?**_

_Please, NEVER say that again and I'll let her go! This is kind of sad since this is technically me that's begging me to let her go home..._

_**Good boy...wanna cookie?**_

Inuyasha could practically see his inner-self smirk. He started to twitch and growled outwardly, "Shut up..."

"Who are you talking to Inuyasha?" he heard Miroku's voice. This brought him out of his little conversation with himself. He saw Miroku inches from his face looking at him like he was insane. He let out a startled yelp and fell backwards.

He looked up to see Miroku look at him like he had gone insane, "What?" he barked. (an: no pun intended)

"Who were you talking to?" Miroku asked again patiently, looking around.

Inuyasha got up and brushed the dirt off his fire rat haori, "No one," he said lamely.

"Ok then," he said slowly. "Where are the girls?"

"The hot springs," Inuyasha informed Miroku.

"Oh," his famous perverted grin that they had got to know swept across his features. "They could be in danger, I will go check on them," he turned to run towards the hot springs when Inuyasha's clawed hand grabbed the back of his shirt.

"You're not going anywhere," he said dangerously. He freed Miroku from his hold and commanded, "You stay in this village. If I catch your scent leaving this place, I'll be after you in a matter of seconds, got it?"

This got Miroku sweating, "O-ok," he muttered. He bowed his head and walked the opposite direction, upset that he wouldn't get to see Sango naked. He had been noticing lately though that Inuyasha was getting much more protective of Kagome. A small smile played on his lips, his best friend was in love.

**With the girls**

Kagome and Sango walked out of the village and when they were positive that they were unheard by Inuyasha's super-hearing, Sango instantly jumped to the main reason they were there.

"So, what's so important at home that you have to bo there by tomorrow night?" she asked, more curious then before.

She was disappointed when Kagome shook her head, "Wait till we get to the hot springs and are relaxed," she said quietly.

"Ok, I understand," Sango said, a little disappointed but still she was anxious.

The girls walked the rest of the way in silence. Once there, and stripped of their clothes, Sango decided to ask again as they got in, " So what is it you wanted to tell me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Secret**

Kagome sighed then looked far off, "Well, before my father died he told me something that would happen to me on my seventeenth birthday. He explained to me that my mom was half cat demon and half fox demon. He was a great dog demon lord. He was one of the great lords in the past of my time, but more in the future in this time. Sesshoumaru was his father, and Rin, the little girl the travels with him, was his mother. Do you understand?"

Sango slowly nodded, "But does that mean Sesshomaru is your grandfather and Rin your grandmother?"

Kagome continued on, "Yes, I know it sounds weird. That's why he has saved me so many times lately. I think he can sense that I am a descendant of him, but from the future. So that means that I am actually a full demon. My father told me that I am far stronger than he or any other demon will ever be, plus my spiritual powers."

"So that means that there _are_ demons in your era?" Sango said, barely grasping the new-found information. Kagome, her best friend, was one of the strongest demons out there!

"Uh-huh," Kagome confirmed.

"But," Sango realised something, "You're a human, how is this possible?"

"I know it's weird, but I really am I demon. That is why I need to go home, to awaken it. Tomorrow is my seventeenth birthday..."

"Happy birthday," Sango said automatically, but it was monotone from the daze she was still in.

"Thanks," Kagome said shyly. She had always hated getting attention for her birthdays.

"As I was saying, I have to go home and do a ritual to awaken my powers. If I don't do it tomorrow, I will be left as a human for the rest of my life. I want to be able to defend myself and not have to depend on others to do it for me. I want to be able to help you guys in the battles we have. I don't want you guys having to worry about me all the time. So if you can, please convince Inuyasha to let me go home, and don't let him come after me till the day after, around the middle of the day. I don't want the ritual to be ruined or anything."

"I will try my best," Sango was now absorbing the information fully. "So you are really, what kind of demon?"

"I am half dog, quarter cat, and quarter fox," she explained, struggling with the math needed to figure that out. She hated math and was never good at fractions.

"Wow, that's a really strong combination," Sango commented, impressed.

"But do you think that Inuyasha will accept me, or Shippo?" Kagome had been thinking this for the longest time.

_What if they don't accept the new me? What if they cast me off? I love Inuyasha, but he doesn't love me back._

_**I'm positive he does. I mean what's not to love? You're pretty, smart, well except when it comes to math...**_,her mind said. She had been having these sorts of conversations with herself lately since she was thinking a lot more.

_Hey, shut up. You and I both know that, you have no reason to include this in the conversation, _she scolded herself.

_**I'm sorry me. Even in here, that sounds weird.**_

_I know, it really does._

_**Anyways, he loves you and he'll accept you. And for Shippo, he's like your son, and you're like his mother. They both will love you unconditionally. Miroku and Kirara are your friends, like brother and sister. They will definitely accept you. Trust me, I know things.**_

_Ok, thanks...uhhh...me..._

_**See, it is awkward...**_

The voice faded off and Sango's worried voice replaced it. Kagome came back to the real world and shook off the feeling of zoning out. (an: you guys know what I mean, when you zone out, you have to shake yourselves to wake up and come back to our senses)

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango said looking at her worriedly. Kagome hadn't moved or talked for a couple minutes, and it was officially freaking her out. She sighed in relief when he saw her eyes come in focus and she shook her head.

"Yeah, Sango. I'm sorry. I was just thinking," Kagome said embarrassed that she had zoned out in the middle of their conversation.

"It's alright, I understand," she said smiling.

**With the boys**

"Where the hell are they?" Inuyasha said pacing around the hut.

"Yes, they have been gone for a long time," Miroku commented calmly, but he wasn't calm inside. He worried about his Sango. He got up and walked to the door.

"Where are ye going, Miroku?" Kaede said from her seat by the fire.

"I am going to find them. I'm getting worried," he said as he walked out the door.

Inuyasha got up too, "Are ye going to find them too, Inuyasha?"

"No, I'm just going to watch that monk, make sure he doesn't do anything to the girls," he said coolly as he walked out the door after Miroku.

Inuyasha knew that there were two hot springs around the direction they headed. He sniffed the air to try and catch their scents. He couldn't find them, _They must still be in the water_, he thought.

He leapt off in the direction of the first. When he arrived he didn't find a trace of them being there. He followed Miroku's sent to the next one. This time he jogged because he knew Miroku was almost there. He would protect them from any possible danger, but who would protect them from him?

**Back with the girls**

Kagome looked up at the stars and the moon in the sky. It was pitch black outside. She just then realised exactly how long they had been there for.

"Oh my God, Sango," she said jumping out of the water and gathering her clothes. She got dressed faster than she had ever before.

"What is it?" looking at her friend worriedly.

"We've been here forever!" Kagome said picking up Sango's clothes for her, as she got out of the comforting water.

She looked up at the sky and her eyes grew wide, "We really have been..."

Just then they heard a rustle in the bushes to their left. Miroku stumbled out of the bush. He looked up to see that both girls were still naked, looking scared. He smiled his perverted smile, and got up. He wiped dirt off his monk robes, as calm as ever.

"It's a little cold out here isn't it," he said slyly.

Fear turned to rage in the girls. They kept it from showing on their faces though. Sango who was still completely naked did not want to approach Miroku. She leant over towards Kagome and whispered something. Miroku looked on enjoying tis very much.

Kagome, who was already wearing her bra and underwear, walked up to Miroku very slowly. Miroku looked at Kagome curiously. Meanwhile, Sango got dressed and was watching Kagome wishing that it was her doing this. When she was a foot from him she reached up to his face and cupped it. He winced since he thought she was going to slap him. She put her mouth near his ear and yelled, "PERVERT!" She then proceeded to slap his across the face. He fell to the ground and looked up at Kagome totally dumbfounded. Inoccent little Kagome slapped him across the face. She was learning. He smirked again. Kagome and Sango glared back.

Inuyasha walked out and laughed at Miroku, "Stupid monk."

He looked up from where the monk was on the ground. He was going to yell at Kagome for taking so long when he realised that she was not completely dressed. He looked back down and blushed deeply, he retrieved Kagome's clothes and shoved them at her roughly.

"Here, put these on," he said, still blushing. "By the way, nice slap," he added quietly so that only Kagome's ear could hear.

She smiled, blushing, "Thanks." She took the clothes from his hand and quickly got dressed.

"Why did you ladies take so long?" Miroku said after getting up.

"Girl talk," Kagome quickly said.

They walked back to Kaede's hut in time to see the food was ready. A small ball of fur tackled Kagome as she entered the hut, "Shippo!"

Kirara, who had been sitting next to Kaede watching her cook, ran up onto her master's shoulder and began to purr contently.

"Hey, momma," Shippo said with the innocence only a child could have. "Why did you and Sango take so long?"

"We lost track of time when we were talking," she semi-lied. (an: is that how you spell that? lol)

The gang sat in silence as they ate. Kagome wanted to ask Inuyasha if she could go home that night for a few days. She went to start talking a few times but stopped herself.

"Kagome if you're going to say something say it!" Inuyasha said, getting annoyed. he then sensed her discomfort. He lowered his voice a little, "What do you want to ask me?"

"Umm," she started, looking at her thumbs as they if they were the most around each other, like they were the most interesting things in the world, " canIpleasegohomeforafewdays?" she said quickly without breathing. She really didn't want to sit him because she knew it hurt him, but this was a good exception. She held her breath waiting for his answer, so did everyone else. She looked into his gold eyes, pleading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three: Second Thoughts**

Kagome held her breath waiting for Inuyasha's response. She could see was debating within himself.

_**Remember what we talked about yesterday?**_

_Yes, but I really don't want her to go! I want her to stay here with me! _Inuyasha thought angrily.

_**I know you do, so do I, but she has something really important to do at home. Just let her go, trust me on this...**_

The voice faded and it was replaced by Kagome's waiting face. He sighed and said hesitantly, "Ok, but only for a few days. Any more than that and I'm coming to drag you back here. There are still Jewel Shards out there."

The group stared at him in awe. He had just said yes to letting Kagome go home, no problem! Kagome approached him cautiously.

She put a cold hand to his forehead, "Inuyasha are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now just go already!" he looked really troubled. "Before I change my mind..."

Kagome looked at the man she had come to love and decided he should be awarded for being kind, "Inuyasha, how about I stay the night? Since you let me go easily, I'll stay until tomorrow morning, then I _have_ to go," she suggested kindly.

Inwardly he smiled, _**See, being a good boy gets you awards. Maybe next time she'll give you a cookie.**_

His smile faded, _Rrrrr, shut up...what's a cookie?_

_**Never mind...**_

"Ok," he said, he couldn't surpress his smile any longer. He smiled a smile, just a little one, but still a smile. Kagome smiled back kindly.

"Ok, well. It's late. We should be getting to bed," Kagome said looking out the window of the little hut.

Inuyasha sighed, he hadn't realised what time it was. Kagome would leave in a matter of hours. He walked over to his corner of the hut and sat down; legs crossed, Tetsusaiga on his lap, and his arms folded neatly in the opposite sleeve of his hoari. He watched the group settle down. Sango sat by the fire at the opposite end as Miroku, not wanting to be groped in her sleep. She had Kirara huddled at her side comfortably. Miroku sat almost the same way as him except he let one hand rest on his lap and the other on his staff, which was standing upright.

His eyes fell upon Kagome's form. She slept on the floor with a thin blanket over her. She had Shippo in her arms as she hugged him closely, like a mother would with her child. He let a loving smile play on his lips as he dozed off slowly into sleep.

_Kagome's Dream_

She had left to go home that morning and was now currently laying on her cozy pink green. She looked around her room, everything was green. But her room was pink, had her mom painted it when she was gone? "I'll have to thank mom for changing the colour of this room," she said out loud.

She heard a knock at her door as her mom walked in, "It's time, honey."

She looked different, way different. Instead of the short hair she was used to, it was long and brown with orange highlights. She was taller and leaner. She had long pointed fangs poking out of her mouth. Her face was hard and serious, like one of a lawyer or a businesswoman. Her fingers ended in long, sharp claws, which looked extremely dangerous. She wondered if she had ever cut herself with them.

Kagome nodded and got up. She changed into something different, more comfortable. Her mother led her to a room, one of which she never knew existed in the house. Then everything went black. When the light returned she was standing in front of her friends in the Feudal Era. They were looking at her with disgust.

She looked down at herself. Now it was her turn to look different. Her white hair drapped of her shoulders as she looked down. It was straight with brown highlights. Her teeth and nails were now pointed and just as dangerous as her mothers. She walked over to the stream that just happened to be there. She looked in and saw emerald green eyes staring back. She could have sworn that it was Shippou staring back at her. But no, when she looked back there he was, looking at her with the same look of disgust. She felt like she was going to cry. They did not accept her. She wanted to go back and never do the ritual. She turned around and tried to speak, it wouldn't come out. She had no voice. One by one they turned around and walked into the mist, never looking back. Even Sango, who had swore to be there for her through all of this. She tried to run toward them, her arms trying to grasp their retreating forms, but she seemed to be going in slow motion. The fully disappeared and she fell to her knees, crying her heart out.

_End of Dream_

Kagome woke up with a start. She sat up quickly with a gasp and put a hand to her racing heart. It took a couple minutes to realise that it was all just a dream. She wiped away the tears she had been crying in her sleep from her face. She looked around. Her friends were still there with her, they hadn't abandoned her. She sighed in relief.

She saw Miroku whose hand was mere inches away from Sango's butt. She let out a silent laugh. That was not how he'd fallen asleep. She got up, careful not to disturb Shippou from his sleep. She walked over to where they were and removed Miroku's hand away from Sango's rear.

She felt sorry for the guy, he loved Sango so much he was willing to be slapped continuously. She also felt sorry for Sango, who was forced to slap him because of his wandering hand. She also spotted his foot, dangerously close to the fire. She bent down and moved it far enough away so that he didn't have a chance to be burnt. She went to turn around when she saw movement behind her. She saw Miroku, instead of groping Sango in his sleep, grab her by the waist and pull her protectively towards him. They looked like a truly happy couple until they woke up. Sango was going to freak.

The dream deeply disturbed Kagome. She was beginning to have second thoughts about going through the change at all. She would have to talk to Sango privately the next morning. She wanted more then anything to be able to protect herself, but she didn't want the possibility of loosing her friends in the process. She sighed outwardly.

Inuyasha heard someone gasp and sit up quickly within the hut. He became alert. He sniffed the air and smelt tears. His eyes accustomed to the darkness in the hut, and saw Kagome moving around. He watched her wipe away tears on her face. She looked around and saw Miroku who had moved near Sango's rear again. He heard her laugh quietly and watched her get up. She walked over to him and removed his hand from the area. She moved his foot from the danger of the fire also. He smiled, _She really cares about everyone. She'll put everyone before her own health and safety._

_**I know, and that's why you love her. She's a pure soul. She accepted you right away, no second thoughts. She loves you...**_

He continued to watch her from his corner. He saw her get up and turn towards him. Miroku then put a protective hold on Sango's waist. Inuyasha held in a laugh. He was going to get it in the morning.

He heard Kagome let out a sad sigh, he sensed a change in her aura. Something was bugging her, she seemed unsure and nervous. He silently got up, putting his precious sword down quietly, and walked up to her. He put a hand on shoulder and felt her jump. She turned around and looked up at him. She seemed to relax a little bit as he sensed her uneasiness fade away.

He led her out of the hut and jumped into a tree. He put her on his lap as she leaned against his chest for warmth. They soon fell asleep.

_Inuyasha's Dream_

It was back when they were fighting the demon that snapped Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga in half. (an: what's that demons name again?) Inuyasha was trying to figure out how to defeat him. But how could you defeat something that knows your every move before you even know? Inuyasha growled in frustration as he tried to swipe the demon, but missed. He couldn't hit him. the demon then bit his sword and it snapped. He heard gasps from behind him. The demon took advantage of his distractedness. (an: is that even a word? lol) He charged and slashed Inuyasha with his claws. Inuyasha fell to the ground unconscious. He could still see everything that went on. His body was paralysed but his mind was working full-time.

He saw Kagome, no wait, was that Kagome? It couldn't be, that was a demon. But they look so much alike. He looked around and saw no Kagome. He saw the demons eyes turn deep red as she lost control.

"Kagome!" he heard Shippo yell. He was talking to that demon, but how did Kagome become a demon? When?

He watched Kagome run with unimaginable speed and kill the demon that had just taken him down, acting like it was the easiest thing in the world. He saw her turn towards his friends, flexing claws drenched in the demons blood. She laughed a laugh that reminded him of Naraku, but more evil. It would have sent chills up his spine if he weren't paralysed. He desperately wanted to get up and help his friends, but he couldn't.

He felt his demon side take over just then, yet he could still see everything he was doing, just not being in control of his body. He sped up to the demon. He tried to slash her with his demon speed, but she was too fast. He watched in horror as she killed all her friends like they were nothing. She turned to him, with claws full of their friends blood. She licked her fingers, tasting the metallic taste of blood. He lost it, even though he was a demon, he recognised those humans as his friends. He charged her, his half-demon side screamed at his demon side not to harm her. But it would not listen. He swiped at her with fury, but she dodged everytime, enjoying his attempts. She was just playing with him, teasing him. She got bored and slashed at him. One prrfectly aimed hit was all it took. He fell to the ground as Kagome, the woman he had come to love, stood over him, laughing.

_End of Dream_

Inuyasha woke up and sat up from his lying position on the ground. He had fallen from the tree. He looked around for Kagome when he realised that she was not around him like she was when they fell asleep. He could smell her in the direction of the hut. She was making ramen. Usually he would jump for joy over ramen, but the dream was still in his mind. What did it mean? Was something bad going to happen to him or Kagome? It haunted his mind all the way to the hut. He walked in casually, yet it looked like he was deep in thought. He sat down by Kagome and she handed him his ramen. He ate slowly.

_Should I let her go?_

_**To her time?**_

_Yeah...did you see that dream? What happens if something happens to her? I won't be there!_

_**I did. I'm sorry you had to go through that but I don't control your dreams. I'm just your conscience. **_(sp?)

_Do you think it meant anything?_

_**Yes.**_

_Like what?_

_**I am not sure...but I'm positive that everything will be alright. Maybe it's just saying that she will be able to take care of herself soon?**_

_Maybe..._

_**Now she's calling for you...take care...**_

"Inuyasha? Are you alright?" Kagome said looking at him. He wasn't eating his ramen. He appeared to be deep in thought like he had been when he walked in.

Inuyasha shook his head to wake himself up, "Yeah," he said reassuringly.

"You sure?" Kagome pressed on. It looked like something was bothering him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now hurry up so you can go," he said roughly. He needed time to think, and Kagome was making that impossible. He gulped down the rest of his ramen and walked out. he didn't really want her to go but his conscience reassured him that everything was going to be alright. He still decided to go check on her a few times a day.

They all looked at the place Inuyasha had been just seconds ago. They finished their breakfast and left the hut after him. They all said farewell to Kaede before they set off to the well.

Kagome got more and more nervous the closer she got to the well, what happens if her dream comes true?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four: Home**

The group walked out of the hut to see Inuyasha waiting impatiently near the edge of the village. "Hurry up," he called gruffly. He turned to walk towards the well when he saw Kagome hesitate. He raised an eyesbrow questioningly at her. "What?"

"Umm, Inuyasha. Do you think you could wait a few minutes? I need to talk to Sango about something important," she asked, waiting for his permission. She didn't know why, but she had to ask him to do anything when he was around. She hated it, but it left her a sense of security. He could decide whether something was safe or not, because she could trust him not to put her life in danger.

He threw up his arms in defeat, "What the hell now?"

"Please, it's really important," she begged on further. She looked at him with those puppy eyes. She knew he couldn't resist to them. She smiled in her victory when he waved a dismissing arm towards her, "Fine, just hurry the hell up. You're the one who wanted to go back so bad. I'm starting to think that you don't want to go anymore."

"Ok. It'll only take one minute, promise," she said turning towards Sango. Sango looked at her questioningly. She followed Kagome into the brush. They stopped, once again, from Inuyasha's hearing range.

"What is it, Kagome?" Sango asked. Her friends behaviour was troubling her. She approached her, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I had this dream last night..."she started.

"What kind of dream?" Sango asked. So this is what was troubling her all morning. But it was only a dream, a trick your mind plays on you when you're most vulnerable.

"Well, I was at my house and my mom came up to me in her demon form," she began to retell her dream, it played once again in her mind. It all became more real, the fear came on stronger. "She told me that the ritual was going to begin. We walked through my house and I found myself in a room I have never seen before. Everything went black," Kagome said. This part of the dream wasn't the bad part, it was the next part that she feared.

"Then what happened?" Sango urged her to get it all out. She wanted to help her get through whatever was bothering her. She squeezed her shoulder telling her that she was there for her.

"Well, when the light came back, I was standing by a stream, in this era. Everyone was there: you, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo. You guys were looking at me like I was the most vile thing that existed. When I approached the stream, I saw me as a demon. You guys didn't accept me for what I looked like."

_Wait, that's what Inuyasha went through his whole life, isn't it? _Kagome thought.

_**Yes, it is. But this was far worse, they were your friends. He has had to deal with strangers. People he didn't know. I wouldn't trust this dream. There is nothing to worry about. They all love you unconditionally. Haven't we had this conversation before? Just not about this exact thing?**_

_I think so... and thanks, that all helps a lot..._

_**Now wake up and talk to your friend, she's getting worried.**_

"Kagome?" her eyes focused to see Sango's worried face.

"Oh, sorry Sango. I must have drifted off again," she appologised. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"It's alright, now is that all in your dream? Inuyasha will be wondering where we are. Plus it will take about an hour to get there and it's already mid-day," Sango said.

Kagome looked up at the sky. The sun was already halfway in the sky, "Oh no! We have to hurry!"

"Do you still need my help?" Sango asked.

"Umm, just a little reassuring," Kagome said timidly. "Do you promise to accept the new me? Do you think the others will too?"

"Of course! We all love you!" Sango said hugging Kagome tightly.

_You were right._

_**I'm always right.**_

_Shut up._

"Ok, we'd be best getting back at this moment," Sango said dragging Kagome behind her. When they emerged from the forest they saw a grumpy Inuyasha pouting in a tree. He was being bugged by Shippo. They didn't know what Shippo had said to Inuyasha but it made him mad. He grabbed him by his bushy fox tail and threw him towards the ground.

"Momma!" he screeched.

Kagome ran towards the tree at the sign of Inuyasha getting mad. She knew he was going to do something to the poor fox kit. It wasn't his fault, he was bored. Children will be children when they are bored. Plus Inuyasha was easly annoyed and Shippo found that amusing. She saw Shippo falling from the tree in an instant. She caught him as he was falling. She craddled him in her arms, trying to calm him down.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. "You could have seriously hurt little Shippou!"

"Feh, he's a demon. He doesn't get hurt that easily," Inuyasha mumbled, so only his ears would hear. He hated the fact that Kagome was treating him like a dog who had just done his business on the carpet. He growled at the thought.

"But he's just a child," she said. She stroked Shippo's hair lovingly. She looked back up from her adoptive son, who was now asleep soundly in her arms. "Now can we go, please?"

"Whatever," he said crossing his arms. "We're the ones who have been waiting for you for the past ten minutes."

_For a second there he sounded like a teenager would in my time_, she thought causing her to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha looked at her with a raised eyebrow. First she seemed nervous, then scared, and now she was laughing? _What a strange girl_, he thought.

"Nothing, Inuyasha, let's just go," she urged on. Now it seemed like he was putting it off.

"Hey, where's Miroku?" Kagome just realised the absence of the monk. She looked all around her.

Sango looked angry at the mentioning of his name. Kagome guessed that she found out the postition they were in that morning. He was probably unconscious somewhere.

"Ahh, I see," she said in understanding.

Just then a dazed Miroku walked out of a bush. He wobbled as he walked, telling the group that he had just woken up from the state of unconsciousness. He walked up to them, holding the back of his head, "My dear Sango, why did you hit me? I did nothing."

"Never mind, lets just go," she said stomping off. She disappeared into the forest.

"Wrong way," Kagome called out. Sango stomped back out of where she had disappeared. She was blushing heavily. She looked at Kagome, who pointed her in the direction she was supposed to be stomping in. Kirara followed her master faithfully, transforming into her giant cat form. Kagome laughed. Oh how she loved these people.

Inuyasha bent his knees so Kagome could get on his back. Miroku followed Sango into the forest calling out, "Sango wait, I'm sorry!"

"Shippo, you stay here with Lady Kaede," Kagome instructed Shippo.

"Aww but I want to come," he said jumping up to give Kagome a good-bye hug.

"Ok, runt, lovefest is over. Scram," Inuyasha said rudely.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said hitting his arm lightly. "Ok, he's right though Shippo, honey. I really have to go."

"Ok, bye-bye momma!" he said running towards Kaede, who was watching them from the door of her hut.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked, not wanting to drop her. She nodded and got comfortable. He leaped off in the direction the others headed.

_I think I'll go there to drop her off, but not leave. Just to keep an eye on her. I'll go into the well and then use that spell I learned when I was younger. to hide my aura. But what happens if she sees me?_

_**I'm sure if you're careful she won't see you. And I think it'll be good idea to hide your aura. Her priestess powers have grown tremendously since we first met her.**_

_I know, I can sense them. I'm glad she's able to control them, otherwise I'd be purified by now._

_**Same here, well mostly because I'm you, and you're me...**_

_Heh..._

Inuyasha watched where he was going. They soon caught up to Miroku, Sango, and Kirara. It appeared that Sango had forgiven Miroku, since he was sitting behind her. Kagome smiled, _They will make an awesome couple, only if Miroku would keep his hands to himself._

"Hey," Inuyasha said running up along Kirara's side.

"Almost there," Miroku pointed out. They could see the old Bone-Eaters Well through the trees in the distance. They were there in a couple minutes. They all came to a stop by the well's side.

Inuyasha let Kagome off his back and crossed his arms. Sango gave Kagome a hug, "I'll see you later, ok?"

"Ok. Bye Sango. Bye Miroku," he approached her for a hug. She gave it to him reluctantly. To her surprise, he kept his hands where they were supposed to be.

"Wow, Miroku. So close to a girl and no groping, I'm proud," Kagome commented.

"Why Kagome, I have no idea what your talking about," he said as though she had made fun of him, "but thank you none the less."

Kagome smiled and turned to Inuyasha smiled, "Bye Inuyasha. I promise I'll be back in four days."

"I'll come with you, just to your time," he offered.

"No no, that's not needed," she said waving her arms in front of her.

"No I'm coming," he said raising his voice. Why wouldn't she just let him come?

"No you are not!" Kagome said close to yelling. Her eye was twitching dangerously.

"Feh.." Inuyasha said jumping into a tree nearby to watch. The twitching actually scared him more then anything. _I'll go later on..._

"Fine! Don't said bye!" she yelled after him.

All she heard from his tree was, "Pff..."

"Bye guys," she said nicely to her friends, then sent a glare towards Inuyasha. She jumped over the edge of the old well. The others watched her as she fell in the well.

She was greeted by the familiar sensation. It wasn't cold but it wasn't warm either. She couldn't really explain, it was really welcoming. That's all she could say about it.

She landed on the ground on the other side of the well, her first home. Now she had two homes; the Feudal Era and the one she was born in. She climbed up the edge of the well using the old ladder that her mother had put there for her since her adventures began. She walked out and was greeted by Sota her little brother.

"Hey sis, welcome home!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five: The Day Before**

"Hey Souta!" she said running to give her missed brother a big bear hug.

"Ahh! Let me go!" he said pushing her away. He looked up at her. She was looking at the God Tree. She smiled.

"Remembering something?" he asked smiling. He knew that that is where she had met Inuyasha, and he knew that they loved each other, but they were both too stubborn to say anything. Probably afraid of rejection.

"Uh-huh," Kagome said as if she was in a far off land. Well actually she really was.

"Kagome!" she heard her name being called from somewhere behind her. It clicked! That was Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka! She tried to run but they grabbed her arms.

"Oh, uh, hey guys, I didn't see you there," she said. (an: that is where you may insert the Anime sweat drop)

"Oh, well," Eri said. "Is you jerk of a boyfriend here today?"

"Sis, is she talking about Inuyasha?" Souta said. He didn't know that they didn't know the name of her so-called 'boyfriend.'

"So his name is Inuyasha, eh Kagome?" Eri said dreamily. "He sounds hot!"

Eri was always boy crazy. Ever since she was little, she remembered her running after frightened boys down the school hallways. She giggled at the thought. It was funny then, but now it was just crazy. She didn't care if the guy had a girlfriend, Lord, she didn't even care if she was standing right there. She would hit on the guy if she thought he was hot. Kagome didn't respect that part of her. But otherwise, she was a good friend.

Yuka and Ayumi, she knew almost nothing about. She had only met them the previous year. And with being away to the Feudal Era so often, she never had the chance to get to know them better. All she knew is that they would do almost anything for a friend. They were also very nice, which counts as a lot.

"Hey, Kagome you want to go shopping?" Ayumi said hopefully. _I hope she's feeling well enough to go out for a few hours!_

"Umm," Kagome said as she looked at her watch. It was 2:46, she had to be home by 7:30. She clearly remembered her father saying, '_Be at your home by the time you were born, that is when the ritual must start..._'

"Yeah I have time, but I have to be home by 7:00, I have something extremely important to do," she said, clearly stating she had to be home at the said time.

"Alright, that gives us about four hours!" Yuka exclaimed. Both her and Ayumi lived for shopping, Eri just tagged along to see if she could spot any cute guys.

They walked to the mall, which spent 30 minutes of their time. They walked into the mall and smelt the food being deep-fried in the food court. They would have to go there after a bit of shopping. They went to clothes stores and bought a few pieces each. Kagome then excused herself to go buy something more comfortable to wear when she was a demon. Something that allowed her to move around freely without worry of a skirt flying up and her being exposed. (an: it's weird how all the things she does in the Anime, and it never does fly up! I mean what's the deal with that? I want one of those!) She walked into a small store that had recently moved into the mall, she guessed.

_Past Boutique,_ she thought reading the name of the store, _What a strange name..._

She looked around and saw exactly what she was looking for next to similar clothes Kikyou would wear except it was green. She took the haori off he wall and examined it. (an: not the priestess clothing) It looked exactly like the fire rat haori Inuyasha wore, except for a woman. It was aqua blue. It reminded her a lot of Kouga's eyes. _I wonder how Kouga is doing anyways. I haven't seen him in a while, _she wondered.

She brought it to the front desk, where a old woman wear clothes of a psychic sat watching her every movement. Kagome put the robe on the counter and waited for the price. The woman's eyes never left hers. It was starting to scare her.

"Umm, how much is th..." she started, but was interrupted by the old woman.

"Hello, young one. I see that tonight you are finally changing. I also see slight doubt in your mind," she said as if reading her soul.

"What?" Kagome said quietly. How did this old woman, of which she had never met, let alone seen, know about tonight?

"I am a psychic, my dear. I am reading your thoughts. No need to worry, I an not one of those sickos that will follow you home," she said in a way that reminded Kagome of Kaede. She smiled at the thought.

"Ok, good. Because you were scaring me for a minute," Kagome said in relief. "I think I can trust you."

"You can dear," she said kindly, but with still the mysterious voice of a psychic. "Now give me your palm, please. I will read you present and near future."

Kagome held out her palm hesitantly. She didn't want to know if she would lose friends, but she kind of did want to know, as a warning whether or not to go through with the transformation.

"Ahh, you are a very powerful priestess, are you not?" she asked. Kagome nodded slowly. "You are performing a ritual tonight that will change your life forever. Known eyes will be watching you. You will return back to find a close relative waiting. He will test your new-found strength."

"Is that all?" Kagome asked, "Will I lose anyone special to me?"

"Ahh. Yes you will," Kagome's heart almost stopped at those words. Who would she lose? Miroku? Little Shippou? Inuyasha? She was scared to death. She didn't want to lose any of them, or all of them. She would kill herself!

"I see you are having troubled thoughts about whether or not to change. I would, because if you do not, you will die a very painful death at the hands of a loved one," she said, "Oh and by the way, my name is Kiji," she said holding one of her arms who had returned to her side, for a friendly hand-shake. Kagome took it in a disturbed daze. Her mind would not stop thinking, she just wanted it all to be quiet up there!

"So either way, I will lose something important to me? My life or a friend?" Kagome said quietly, trying to keep the tears from falling.

Kiji nodded, "Now don't you have to be at home by 7:00?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"It's 6:30. It will take you thirty minutes to get home. Now hurry along. You may take this for free," she said wrapping up her haori and putting it gently into a bag. Kagome thanked her and walked out. When she turned around to look back at the store, it was gone. Instead of _Past Boutique_ sitting there, it was a spot for rent place. Was it all just a dream? She looked down to see she had the haori stuffed in a bag decorated beautifully. When she looked up she saw her friend running towards her.

"Kagome you have to be getting home now," Ayumi said as they got closer. She looked at the bag in Kagome's hands.

"_Past Boutique_?" she questioned. "There isn't such a store in this place, is there?"

Kagome looked back at the place where she had just come out of, "I don't know..."

"Anyways, we have to go!" Eri said. "There are no more cute guys here!"

They walked out of the mall and walked along the sidewalk. Eri spotted a boy making-out with his girlfriend.

"Oh, he's hot," she started walking in the direction of the couple. "You guy keep going. I need to go talk to him."

_One down, two to go,_ Kagome thought. She had an idea.

"Oh I just forgot I have to go to the corner store before I go home, so I _really_ have to go now!" Kagome said coming up with the first thing came to her mind. Good thing her friends were naive.

"Ok, Kagome. Bye," they waved as Kagome dashed down the street towards her house. She looked at her watch, 7:15. She really had to go! She stopped at the bottom of her shrine panting. She swore she was about to throw up her lungs. She looked up the long staircase that led up to her house. She focused her priestess powers to give her a last bit of energy, She sprinted up the stairs, skipping two or three at a time. She finally made it. She glanced at her watch again, 7:20. She used the last bit of her energy her power had given her and ran upstairs. She laid down on her bed, panting and heaving.

Her mother walked in the room, "It's time, honey."

She looked different. Flashes of her dream came back to her. She had been lying on her bed when her mom came in, in her demon form. She looked the exact same. If this part of her dream came true, what about the next part?

Kagome got up quickly and stopped, "Urgh, head rush..."

She changed into the haori she just received from Kiji, if that even happened. She looked in the mirror, it was the exact same as in her dream. _Now I know from where I recognized it from! I wore this in my dream!_

She followed her mom out of the room. She walked down the stairs and turned to the left, just as in her dream. She led her to the corner. She muttered foreign word and a small opening came out of the wall. She touched it in three different places and the wall moved to the form of a door. She didn't remember this in her dream. She walked in and was amazed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six: Changes**

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha still sat in the tree where he was when Kagome left. He glared down at Sango and the others who were still sitting at the well. Her and Miroku were quietly playing a game of cards. Kirara was balled up on her lap, just as a cat would do. Shippou laid spread out besides Miroku, sleeping soundly. He was slightly snoring with a snot bubble coming out of his nose. It kept on getting bigger and bigger until it popped. Another one would form as soon as the old one popped. He lightly leaped down from the tree and walked towards them.

Sango turned towards him, "Inuyasha, where are you going?"

"No where," he huffed as he got to the well. Sango stepped in front of him, blocking his way to the well.

"You don't have to go to Kagome's time," Sango said desperately. "She's fine."

"You don't know that," Inuyasha said pointedly. "Now move."

"Yes I do," Sango said, she knew it was impossible but she just wished Inuyasha had enough sense to just go away.

"You're not there are you," Inuyasha said. That got Sango, she was out of ideas to keep him there. Well, there was one, but she would have to face a very angry Inuyasha when he woke up. She decided against it. She would just have to keep talking. When she woke up out her thoughts, she found Inuyasha gone. She looked around.

"Where did he go," she asked Miroku who had watched all of it from a distance. He looked at the well. Sango felt terrible. She had let Kagome down, she promised to keep Inuyasha here at all costs, but no. She had let him go. She looked down in defeat and walked back over to the card game.

**With Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru was taking a slight nap back at his castle. Him and his companions went back to the castle of the Western Lands, just so they could rest and he could catch up on his paperwork. He had been working for two days straight, and for even a demon of his status and strength, it got him tired.

_Sesshomaru's Dream_

He was at the Bone-Eaters Well, as he heard the humans call it. He wasn't in his body but he was still there. At the well he saw himself an Rin holding a crying baby. She looked wonderful. She had to be of at least 30 years of age. She was a demon. He must have mated with her and his demon blood transformed her. Soon he, Rin and the newborn disappeared and another couple appeared.

The man held the same half moon on his forehead with the same demon markings. The man looked so similar to him, it frightened Sesshoumaru. No, there was only one of him! Maybe that was the baby Rin had been holding. He did look a little like Rin too. The man who he guessed was his son held a baby in his arms. The woman, who was also a demon of high ranking, besides his son, and even his son himself, were wearing weird clothes. They reminded him of the clothes that the wench that traveled with Inuyasha wore. Kagome was her name. The man faded away slowly leaving them looking sad. He probably died, he guessed.

The mother and baby disappeared as a slim figure crawled out of the well and stood at the place the mother and father had been standing in just moments ago. He recognized it as Kagome. She stood there looking lonely, scared. Her body began to change. She turned into a demon, looking similar to her father he guessed. While her human form looked similar to her mothers, her demon form was identical to her fathers. She stood there with the same expression on her features, when a demon attacked her from behind. Before the demon could behead her, Sesshomaru woke up with a start.

_End of Dream_

Sesshomaru held his features calm, but was still shaken up. So his nose wasn't lying, she was a descendant of him. He knew that she was in danger when she came back from her world. She had obviously just changed and was not used to her powers. She needed training, to learn to fight like he or the half-demon did.

He left his Chambers and went to his weaponry. He picked up two swords. He looked at the softly. His father told him to give these to a descendant in need. He would give them to Kagome. He didn't know why he was acting all nice now, but he was alone. He was allowed to act however he wanted to. He put them gently beside his Tokijin and Tensaiga. He set off to find Rin.

He found her in the gardens picking flowers. When she saw him, he saw her eyes light up. He let out a little smile towards her. It soon melted off his face as if it was never there. She ran up to him and gave him the flowers.

"Rin gives these to her lord!" she said cheerfully.

"Thank you Rin, put these in the vase on the Great hall's table," he said to her. "I have some business to attend, I will be back soon," he jumped over the castle walls. He heard her yell. "Ok bye! I will miss you!"

He flew to the well using his demon cloud. He got there and waited for her to come back in a tree, watching her friends sitting around the well.

He heard the fox say, "I'm hungry, can we go eat?"

The monk replied, "Same here, let's go eat!"

They got up and left. He waited, hiding his scent and aura, in case the half-demon she traveled with came by.

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha jumped out of the well, hiding his aura and scent, and jumped up to Kagome's bedroom window. He saw her in clothes similar to his. He saw her mother walk in and his whole attention was put on her. She was a demon! _What the hell is going on here?_ he thought, he rubbed his eyes to see if he was seeing things. Sure enough when he opened his eyes, there she was standing there, still a demon.

He watched as she led Kagome out of the room. He followed but at a safe distance. They walked to a plain wall and her mother started to chant under her breath. He couldn't understand what she was saying. The wall shifted and she touched it in three different places. A door appeared and they walked in. He came up to the door slowly and peeked in. His enhanced vision made it possible for him to see in the semi-dark room. He saw Kagome look around in amazement. The two walked into the middle of the room and a pattern lit up on the floor.

He watched Kagome sit down in the middle and her mother start chanting in the same foreign language. Kagome started to glow a pale white. He heard her grunt in pain. He watched as her body changed slowly in one of a demon. Her aura changed with her body. It was becoming overwhelming. She was strong, he could tell, _very_ strong.

She started to scream in pain. What was her mother doing to her? He tried to run to Kagome's side when a strong barrier reflected him off. He ran back over when the screaming stopped. Kagome had passed out, but her mother still continued never loosing focus.

She continued for another hour or two when she stopped suddenly. She let down the barrier and picked Kagome up. She began walking towards the entrance. Inuyasha was afraid of being caught so he ran back to the well house. He jumped into the well, still thinking about the scene that had just played in front of him. He walked back to Kaede's hut silently. He never noticed Sesshoumaru sitting in a tree above him, watching his every move. Inuyasha got to Kaede's hut and walked in, still not saying a word.

"Hello, Inuyasha," Miroku said when he noticed Inuyasha's presence. "How did it go?"

Sango saw the daze that he was in and thought, _Did he see anything? Or did she just yell at him?_

Inuyasha thought of an excuse, he picked one that usually ended up happening when he went over there to get her or to even see her.

"She told me she was fine and to come back," he said, "I didn't want to but she sat me a few times."

Shippo snickered from his spot on Miroku's lap, "The dog has been sat!"

"Why you," Inuyasha said leaping after the fox. "Get your furry ass back here!"

**With Kagome**

Kagome woke up with a major headache. Surprisingly, it went away fast. Then she remembered what had happened just hours earlier. She got up and ran to the mirror. She got there dangerously fast. She liked her new-found speed.

She looked in the mirror and gasped at what she saw. She was white hair falling down her back and over her shoulders. She caught small streaks of brown hair in her hand. She inspected it, it was real. She saw her claws, which were long and sharp. She looked back up and smiled a toothy smile. Long fangs replaced four of her teeth; two on the top and two on the bottom. She noticed that she had grown in height and her hair had also grown quite a bit. But the most distracting this was her eyes; the colour of an emerald.

_Just like the dream._

_**Yes, just like the dream**_, a new deeper voice said in her head.

_What? Who are you? What happened to the other voice?_

_**That was your inner human voice. I am your inner demon. I am a lot stronger than the inner human.**_

_But will you help me when I need you?_

_**Of course, I may be a demon, but I am you. I am everything you are, just smarter.**_

Kagome growled, _Shut up. Wait did I just growl?_

_**Yup. You just growled.**_

_Sweet! I like it! Now I know why Inuyasha growls so much._

At the thought of Inuyasha, the memory of what Kiji had said came back.

_"I see you are having troubled thoughts about whether or not to change. I would, because if you do not, you will die a very painful death at the hands of a loved one..."Will I lose anyone special to me?" "Ahh. Yes you will..."_

She gathered all her stuff and went downstairs. Her mother was sitting on the couch watching the television. She turned around as she sensed her daughter's presence approach.

"Hey, honey. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Actually I feel great," Kagome said.

"Are you going to the Feudal Era so soon?" her mother asked, looking at the great big yellow bag on her back.

"Yeah, I'll go train," she said, "ya know, get used to my new powers."

"Ok, stay safe, and protect anyone who needs help," her mother instructed giving her daughter a hug.

"Ok, I will. I promise," she said as she jogged out the door and went to the well.

She was about to jump in when she sensed someone behind her. She turned around to find Sota looking at her.

"Sis?" he asked cautiously. Fear was written on his face.

"Yeah, Sota it's me," she reassured.

"Whoa, what happened?" he asked in amazement.

"Not now, go ask mom," she said, really wanting to go back down the well, "she'll explain everything."

With one last glance over his shoulder at his new and improved sister, he ran towards the house.

"I guess this is it," she said to herself as she turned back to the well. "I just hope Kiji was wrong about me losing a friend."

She took a deep breath, not knowing what was waiting for her on the other side. She jumped down the well and was greeted by the familiar feeling of traveling through time. Her heart began to pound as her feet came in contact with the past.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven: Meetings and Missing**

Sesshomaru was hiding in the darkness of Inuyasha Forest. He stared at the Bone-Eaters Well emotionlessly. He thought of his previous night's dream. A blue light drifted out of the well then disappeared. He could smell a powerful demon. He growled, the demon he must protect the girl from was already here. He jumped down from his perch and landed by the well. He stood in a fighting stance, not moving. He had his hand on the hilt of his Tokijin. It pulsed, wanting to be drawn. He looked around, trying to find this demon with incredible power.

**With Kagome**

Kagome could sense someone's presence as soon as she got to the Feudal Era. She could smell Sesshomaru. She could sense his tenseness. Was he about to attack her? She jumped out of the well only to find his standing right in front of her. He looked at her, hand on his demon sword. He stood back up straight. And walked away a few steps so he could get a better look at her. She looked exactly as she did in his dream. White hair with a faint shade of brown, piercing green eyes, tall, and wearing blue.

"You are Kagome, the priestess, right?" he asked with a voice that meant he was only there for business.

"Yeah," she answered. "What do you want?"

"I do not have to answer that, because I have already got my answer. Good day," he said walking away. She stared after him, _He's weird..._

_Nothing happened to her, no one else is here, _Sesshomaru thought. Just then he sensed a presence approaching Kagome really fast. He looked back quickly. She was deep in thought, unaware of her approaching attacker. He ran back and slashed the bear demon. Kagome was mere inches from being be-headed. She jumped away, thinking that he was about to attack her. When she looked down to see the dead bear's corpse lying where she had just been, she looked up.

"Did you just save me?" Kagome asked, her eyes wide.

"I did no such thing," he said calmly, "I just needed to kill something."

"Ok," Kagome said turning slightly. _Bad excuse, you were so saving me..._

"Do you not believe me?" he said raising an eyebrow.

_Did he just raise his eyebrow? I thought his face was stuck like it was before! Some of his coldness must have defrosted... _Kagome thought to herself.

"Not really, but why are you here?" Kagome asked sniffing the air. "It smells like you've been here for a while, waiting for someone."

_Her nose is very powerful, I even have trouble telling things like that. And that aura a sensed a while back, it was her. She is very powerful. I need to see just how powerful, _he thought. He pulled the twin swords that he had placed there earlier from his belt. He walked up to Kagome. He heard her start growling slightly as he approached. He handed her the two swords (an: Can someone please come up with a good name for them? Thank you!). They pulsed in her hands as she took them. They had found their owner.

"What?" Kagome said looking at the swords then at Sesshomaru.

"They were my fathers. He told me to give them to a descendant in need. I know you have your bow and arrows, but those do not work well in a fast-paced battle. I will teach you to use these, but only if you trust me," he said looking at the beautiful swords in her hands.

He drew his Tokijin, but kept the demon power at bay. He did not want to harm her that much in her first sword training. He held it in front of him, ready to attack or defend. She did the same. He ran up to her slowly, so she could read his attack and know how to defend. She raised her sword over her head as he brought his sword downwards for a downward slash. (an: not sure what the moves for sword fighting are called, hehe) He did the same thing again but a little bit faster. They did it over and over again until she was able to defend when he was going at her with his full demon speed. She was faster then him, he knew that for a fact.

"Better," he said. He was tired but he could not show it, "but now it's your turn to attack me however you want. Go at your normal speed because I will not need time to defend."

"Ok, here I come," she said running around behind him with her full speed. He couldn't even sense her movements she was moving so fast. Her scent disappeared until he heard a slight movement behind him. He turned and saw her, ready to strike. He lowered his sword.

"You are ready," he said, almost in defeat. He had been enjoying this. He hadn't trained with anyone but his father, and he has been dead for close to 200 years.

"Ready? But we just started!" she said loudly. She was having fun, but he was too slow. She thought of how fast he was when she was human. She couldn't even see him. But now he couldn't see her. Am

_I really that fast? _she asked herself.

_**Of course, you are the same as him, but with another strong demon's blood. Your mother. Sure dog demon's are fast, but cat demons are faster. Fox demons are sly and can do many different magical things. Like back there, your aura automatically hid itself and it's scent. You are half dog demon, one quarter fox and one quarter cat. I have heard that that is the master race. The most powerful race of demons to ever live.**_

_Wow..._

_**All you can say?**_

_Uh-huh..._

_**He attacking...**_

Sesshomaru watched Kagome's face go blank for a moment then turn into astonishment. He smirked, she had let her guard down. He charged her. He saw her come back to the real world and dodge him quickly. She attacked him, but head-on this time. He could see her coming and had barely enough time to defend. She stopped and lowered her swords.

"I am getting better," she said smirking. She had seen him struggle to defend. She decided to try out her speed.

"Hey, how about a race? To the God Tree and back," she challenged.

"I do not participate in childish games," he said highly. He saw her face drop and form puppy eyes. He looked away and started to walk away from her.

"Ok, I know how to use a sword...even if it's only by instinct...but what about my demon abilities?" she asked, just realising that she had no idea how to attack without using her swords.

"That I can not teach you," he said still walking away, "you must learn those on your own."

He was about to disappear into the distance, "Bye Sesshomaru, and thank you!" she yelled after him.

She heard no response from him. He disappeared into the forest.

She turned to go to Kaede's Village. She was walking really slow, taking her time. She was afraid that they would accept her, like they had done in her dream. So far everything that was in her dream had come true. She started to shiver unconsciously, but soon stopped herself. She took in everything about her surrounding. The smell, the looks and the sounds. It was a beautiful place to be. She looked at the sun through the tree-tops. It was mid-afternoon already. She had been with Sesshomaru for hours. He wasn't that bad a guy, just didn't like to show emotions.

A sound behind her caught her attention. She pulled out her newly acquired swords (an: I still don't have a name for them...), and stood ready. She sniffed the air to see if it was another demon or a human. She smelt Sango's calming scent. She sheathed her swords and waited for her friend.

**With Sango**

Inuyasha had said that he could sense a terribly powerful demon nearby. He didn't want to fight it without Kagome around. He said that it did not have an evil aura but one of a pure soul. Sango had a feeling that it was Kagome that he was sensing so she excused herself.

She stumbled through a thick part of the forest. Even she could sense the power of this demon as she approached it. Inuyasha was right, this aura was strong, but it did not send chills up her spine. It made her feel welcomed.

She finally came into a clearing and saw a demon sitting on a dead tree stump. She was humming to herself. She approached the demon cautiously and whispered, "Kagome?"

The demon turned around and Sango instantly recognised her as Kagome. Her face was the same and her eyes still held the same kindness. Kagome smiled and stood up, "Yeah, it's me."

"You look..." she couldn't find the words, "...beautiful."

"Thank you," Kagome said blushing slightly at the compliment.

"I cannot believe that that's actually you," Sango said stunned. She looked so different yet the same.

"How did you know I was here?" Kagome asked.

"I could sense your aura from a mile away. You are so strong," Sango said and added, "Inuyasha knows you're out here."

"Does he know it's me?" Kagome asked scared. She would have to show all her friends the new her sooner or later.

"No," Sango said shaking her head. "All he knows it that you are here and you're a kind demon, one he shouldn't worry about. He also said that he wouldn't come to investigated until you came back from the present."

"Ok good," Kagome said relieved, "so I don't have to worry about him coming here and finding me. I want to go to him."

Pictures of Inuyasha's face came into Sango's head. She remembered the look on his face when he had returned from her time. She decided to warn Kagome about it.

"Umm, Kagome," Sango started.

"Yes?" she said looking at her.

"When you were at your time, Inuyasha kind of went over the night you were supposed to be transforming," Sango said quietly.

"What?!" Kagome yelled, not at Sango but just out of surprise, "I thought I told you to not let him come!"

Sango felt incredibly guilty. She tried to prevent him going there, but she failed her friend.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome," she said, about to cry. "I tried to prevent it, but he got through."

"Oh, it's alright Sango. Just as long as he hasn't seen anything," Kagome sighed. It wasn't her friends' fault, it was Inuyasha's. He would be getting sat when she met up with him.

"One more thing," Sango started, "when he came back, he had this look on his face. Probably the same look that I had on my face when I saw you."

"Ok, well we better be getting back," Kagome said getting angry. _Oh yeah, he is soo going to get sat. He'll be so far into the ground, that he'll be able to see the Underworld!_

Sango watched as Kagome stomped off and quickly followed her. She was walking pretty fast. Sango had to jog along side her just to keep up. She looked up at her angry face, and just realised that she had grown taller.

**With Inuyasha**

"Where is Sango?" Inuyasha said angrily. He had sent Kirara and Shippo out to find her half an hour ago.

"Inuyasha, do you sense that?" Miroku said, grabbing his sutras out of his monk's robe.

Inuyasha started to growl and he drew his Tetsusaiga. The demon he had sensed earlier was coming and fast. It was angry. He could smell Sango with the demon too. He better not've hurt her. He could hear Sango panting and heaving as she got closer. The forest echoed the sound, so he did not know where the demon was coming from.

When he heard the bush in front rustle slightly, he attacked. He brought the Tetsusaiga down on the demon's head. He killed it. He pulled apart the bush and saw a small bear demon lying on its back with its head cut open. He could still sense the demon approaching.

The bush on the opposite side of the camp rustled and he saw a beautiful demon walked out of the bush, glaring daggers at him. He saw Sango stumble out of the bush behind her and collapses. She was having trouble breathing.

"What have you done with my friend?" he said, not recognising Kagome in her demon form. Sure he had seen her transform but it was dark. He couldn't sense her aura or smell her scent. He had no idea who this demon was, all he knew is that it had possible injured his friend.

He attacked using his half-demon speed. He swiped at the demon but she dodged, bringing out her own swords. He attacked her constantly, but she blocked everything, never trying to attack. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sango get up still breathing heavily.

"Inuyasha..." the demon said. Her voice was smooth, but laced with anger.

"Yeah, that's my name. What of it?" he said coldly.

"Don't be so rude," she scolded. She turned around and started talking to Sango, "Are you alright, Sango?"

"I'm f-fine," she said still breathing hard, "just h-haven't had such a-a workout for a long time."

Inuyasha looked at Sango weirdly, "Sango, do you know this demon?"

"Yeah, and so do you," she said to Inuyasha, finally able to catch her breath.

"As I was saying," Kagome said turning back towards Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, SIT!!!!"

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as he fell towards the ground, "Wa du huk?" he said from his hole.

"And watch your language!" she scolded again.

"I told you not to come to my time, but you did anyway! You never listen to what _I_ want! And you expect me you do everything you want!? SIT, SIT, SIT!!!"

Inuyasha fell unconscious, finally aware of whom this new demon was.

Miroku watched everything from far away. He finally spoke up, saying, "Kagome?"

"Finally someone smart enough to piece it together!" she exclaimed. "Hey, Miroku."

"You are a demon," he stated.

"I know, thanks for pointing that out," she said giggling. He had the same look on his face.

A bush to their left rustled slightly and Kirara came limping out.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled running up to her friend. "What happened?!"

Kagome thought that since she was part cat that maybe she could understand Kirara. She approached and told her, "Hey Kirara. It's me, Kagome. What happened? Where is Shippo?"

Kirara mewed a few times. Kagome looked worried.

"What? What happened to her? And where is Shippo?" Sango said worried.

"She said that a demon attacked her and Shippo. She tried to save Shippo but the demon kidnapped him," Kagome said about to cry. "I have to go find him, you two stay here with Inuyasha. I'll be back with Shippo soon."

Kagome turned back to Kirara and asked, "Where did he disappear?"

Just then Inuyasha got up out his hole, just regaining consciousness. He was the demon looking at Kirara, who was injured. He saw the demon who had sat him begin to glow pink and sensed immense spiritual power. She healed Kirara and asked her something. He noticed the runt wasn't there.

Kirara looked to the East. Kagome couldn't believe that her little Shippo was missing and in danger. She thought back to when she was talking to Kiji. She had said a friend would go missing. Was this what she meant?

"Bye Kagome," the others said as she disappeared into the forest. They saw a flash of red and white follow her into the forest. They looked back to where Inuyasha had been and he was gone.

"I hope she finds little Shippo in time," Sango said quietly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight: Saving Shippo**

Kagome ran slowly, still getting used to her newly acquired heightened sense of smell. She had to concentrate on the smells around her and separate them. She could smell Inuyasha right behind her. She stopped and waited for him to catch up. He finally stopped a few yards away from her, as if he were afraid to approach her.

"Inuyasha," Kagome started.

"Kagome, is that really you?" Inuyasha asked cautiously approaching her.

"Yeah," she said quietly. Her dream came back to her. _Will he accept me or abandon me right here and now? _she thought, frowning.

_**He would never do that to you. Now remember why you are out here. Your pup is in danger! **_her inner demon screamed.

Kagome snapped out of her trace and walked up to Inuyasha, "We have to find Shippo. I'm still not used to my heightened sense of smell. Can you find his scent for me?"

Inuyasha nodded. He was still staring at her. _She's beautiful._

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said waving a clawed hand in front of his face. He was just staring at her. She saw him shake his head, as if he had just woken from a frightening dream. He sniffed the air expertly.

"He was over there last," Inuyasha said running towards the place. He looked behind him and saw that she wasn't there. He kept on running towards where Shippo was last seen. When he arrived he found Kagome already there, sniffing the ground.

"What are you doing?" he said looking down at her hands on hips. He tapped his fingers lightly.

"Memorising his scent, just like I've already memorised yours, Sango's, Miroku's, and Kirara's," she said finally finding Shippo's scent, "Ah-hah! Found it!"

"Now which way is it going?" Inuyasha asked. _I want to be the one to help her find out her new powers._

She stood up slowly still looking in the East. She turned towards Inuyasha not looking at him. She looked at the sky. It told her how long they had been searching for Shippo.

He once again looked at her up and down, finally resting his eyes on the twin swords sitting at her hip.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said looking at the swords.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome said setting off in the direction she smelt Shippo in. He wasn't actually that far, only about 20 miles away. Inuyasha followed behind her, still wondering about the swords at her side.

"Where did you get those swords from?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"You're not going to like this but when I returned to this era, I met up with Sesshomaru. He told me that his father gave them to him, to give to a..." she didn't know if she should tell him that she was related to Sesshomaru. _I guess I have to..._

"To a..." Inuyasha pressed on as they ran. He was having a hard time keeping up to her. He sped up to run along side her.

Kagome sighed, "To a family member in need."

Inuyasha slowed down for a split second then regained his speed. He just looked at her, "I see. So…uhh… you are related to Sesshomaru?"

Kagome nodded, "I can understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore since I'm related to someone you hate with a passion."

Inuyasha looked forward again, "Never. I could never abandon you like that."

Kagome smiled softly at the side of his head as they continued running, "Thank you, Inuyasha."

"Now let's stop talking about this and find Shippo!" he said speeding up. Kagome watched Inuyasha run ahead. Then pictures of Shippo being in danger made her inner demon go wild. It fought against its chains to break free. It almost won when Kagome hesitated, she didn't know that if she let it through whether or not it would hurt anyone. She kept it at bay, telling it that she would find their pup, but it still fought hard. It was weakening Kagome, who was still not used to her demon side attacking her inside to be free. She easily caught up with Inuyasha and sniffed the air. Her inner demon went crazy when she sniffed out little Shippo's blood.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who had finally caught up with him. She looked like she was fighting against something. Her face was in a concentrated frown. He watched her sniff the air. He could sense her immense power seeping out of her body. Her aura grew larger and larger. Her demon side was taking over. But why? Inuyasha too sniffed the air and caught the scent of his companions' blood. Not enough to be life threatening but enough to drive Kagome wild. Shippo was like a pup to her, and her demon side wanted to protect him. He sidestepped so there was a few feet between the two. He watched in amazement as her eyes turned a dim glowing white and her body began to change into an unknown creature of beauty. (an: hmmm, I wonder what a half dog, quarter fox and quarter cat demon should look like?)

He could hear Sesshomaru's voice from the shadows, "_Hold Inmetsu, they will keep your inner demon at bay..._"

He didn't bother to look around for Sesshomaru; he was too worried about his own safety. When a demon's pup was in danger they would hurt anything that got in their way of saving it. Same went for Kagome. He pulled back a little leaving even more space between them.

_So the swords names are Inmetsu, eh? Is Sesshomaru right about them controlling her demon side? I really don't want to be too close to her in this state, but I at least hope she'll let me help her, if she even needs any. But I'll be there for her anyway._

_**Good idea. Stay back and out of her way, be ready to fight, but stay away from Shippo. If the demon is easy enough, her demon side will let you kill it while she goes and saves her pup. If it is stronger than you are, she will feel the need to show that she is superior. In other words, if you kill the demon when she wants to, she'll kill you...**_

_Good advice thanks._

It was too late to talk common sense into Kagome's head. She was already in her true demon form. She had the slender body of a cat, the green eyes of a fox with a big bushy fox tail. She looked mostly like a dog though. Her fur was white with the odd splash of light brown. She was quite a sight to behold. She looked like an oversized puppy. She wasn't that big but her speed was incredible. She got further and further away from Inuyasha as he attempted to keep up but failed miserably. He sniffed the air. They were only about a mile or two away from Shippo. She would most likey be there already so he sped on even faster.

He got there in a matter of minutes. Kagome got there within seconds. When Inuyasha arrived he saw Kagome standing there; growling so loud the ground shook. _Why isn't she attacking the demon?_ Inuyasha thought. It had only taken then ten minutes to get there.

The demon stood in front of her with a long sword to an unconscious Shippo's throat. He looked at Kagome in a threatening manner when she tensed for an attack. He put the blade closer to Shippo's throat. Kagome snarled even louder this time when she realized that this demon had hurt her pup.

Inuyasha realized that this demon looked like the demon that had broken his precious Tetsusaiga. This brought him back to his dream, the only difference was that the demon was holding Shippo, Kagome was in her demon form, and the rest of the group wasn't there. After another fifteen minutes of threatening growls and gestures, a large boomerang came flying out of the bushes behind them. It flew at the demon so he was forced to discard his hostage.

Inuyasha looked helplessly on as Shippo fell to the ground. He watched the dog-like demon tense to run then disappear. He looked at where Shippo was just in time to see her deadly fangs catch him gently. She put the bleeding Shippo on the ground in front of her and changed back to her humanoid form, her inner demon glad to have its pup back. She reached down and picked Shippo up. She ran over to where Sango, Miroku and Kirara had just recently appeared. She said something to the group, who was looking at her in shock. They had just witnessed her in her demon form for the first time, same as Inuyasha. He bet that they had the exact same look as he did. Kagome ran up to him and told him that the demon wasn't too strong so he could take him. She sprinted back to where the rest of the group was. She took Shippo in her arms and began to tend to his wounds.

Inuyasha nodded to her back, and drew his Tetsusaiga. He charged at the demon and slashed at him. The demon dodged it before he could even get close enough. It was fast. The demon laughed evilly and said with a voice a snake would have, "Inuyasha your attempts are futile, you will never hit someone who knows what you are going to do before you even know..."

Inuyasha was once again brought back to his dream. The demon had almost said the exact same thing. Kagome was standing there, but this time he knew who she was right away. Sango, Miroku and Kirara were there now. Everything was the exact same as his dream. As he was thinking, the demon took advantage of his distracted state. He ran up and knocked his sword out of his reach. He had no choice but to fight with his hands. He charged at the demon that ran up behind his before he even knew it. The demon swiped but this time he dodged the fatal blow. _Thank god for this part of the dream! Now what happened next? _he thought, not paying attention again. He didn't hear Miroku yell at him to watch out.

As Inuyasha once again thought of his dream, the demon attacked him but this time from the front. He slashed Inuyasha across the stomach as blood poured out of the wound. Inuyasha fell to the ground blood flowing from his wound freely. And it wasn't going to stop soon without care. His eyes glazed over red, just as he saw Kagome's eyes glaze over too.

**With Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and an unconscious Shippo**

Sango was given Shippo when Inuyasha had started to fight. Kagome wanted to be ready to help him if needed. She tended to Shippo's wounds as Inuyasha fought the demon. Miroku watched Inuyasha fight, ready to come to his aid at any point in time, just as Kagome was. Inuyasha seemed distracted though. _Come on Inuyasha, pay attention_, he said desperately in his head.

He was about to go in and help him when the demon ran around behind him. He held his breath as the demon took a swing at him. Inuyasha surprisingly dodged it, as if he knew he was there. He seemed distracted once again. He saw the demon charge at him and slashed him deeply in the stomach. Inuyasha fell to the ground heavily, already weak from the blood loss. When he laid on the ground, the blood slowed a little but not enough to not worry about.

"Inuyasha!" he heard Kagome yell from beside him. Sango looked up from tending to Shippo to take in what had happened, she gasped at the sight of her friend lying on the ground. A small pool of blood had already started to form around his semi-conscious body.

She watched as his eyes glazed over red. She saw Kagome run up to Inuyasha. He was becoming a full demon, "Kagome watch out!" she yelled. Kagome turned around and Sango saw the same look in her eyes. Her emerald green pupils stood out against the now pale glow of white. She turned and helped Inuyasha get up onto his feet.

Normally Inuyasha would attack anyone in his demon form, let alone get help from anyone. She thought the same of Kagome. They seemed to be talking, planning their attack. She was amazed that two full demons that had lost all control of their bodies were socializing and planning an attack. They must think of each other as someone to protect, like a mate. Sango let a small smile hit her lips. Though it soon disappeared when the two enraged demons turned to the now trembling kidnapper.

The demon took a step back as the two demons separated and started to circle him, growling furiously.

"You hurt our pup," Kagome said in a low threatening voice that sent chills down even Inuyasha's back. She growled louder.

"You will pay with your life," Inuyasha continued the sentence. "You've got five seconds to say you're sorry. One...two..." he said with a slight smirk.

"I did not mean to, I just wanted the je..." he did not finish. Kagome and Inuyasha, who were at each side of him, attacked him with a perfectly co-ordinated attack. The demon was dead in seconds.

Inuyasha wiped the blood off his claws and said, "Five."

He and Kagome went back to their normal forms. Kagome shook her head and looked at Inuyasha. He fell towards the ground, only to be caught by Kagome. She examined his wounds. They were still bleeding freely. Inuyasha was beginning to feel cold to the touch. Kagome picked him up and ran over to Shippo and ran into the forest without a word.

"Let's go!" Sango said getting on Kirara, but Miroku held her back. "What?! Inuyasha is severely hurt! We have to help him!"

Miroku shook his head, "No Sango. Kagome will take care of them. I've caught her practicing her healing powers lately. She will heal them fully. We'd be best to go right back to the village. They will be back in a matter of hours."

They rode Kirara back to the village slowly. They were still in shock or the previous scenes. Kagome and Inuyasha had teamed up as demons and killed the demon. They remembered that they had left Tetsusaiga back in the clearing. They turned back only to be met by Sesshomaru half way. He had Tetsusaiga in hand. They got ready for battle when Sesshomaru handed them the sword without a problem.

"Umm, thanks," Sango said taking the sword from his hand.

"Be more careful with this sword, we don't want it falling into the wrong hands now, do we?" he asked walking away. They saw a little girl run out of the forest followed by an ugly green frog thing. (an: I hate Jaken. Ew!) They recognised the girl as Rin, and they forgot who the frog thing was. They pondered for a couple minutes, when the frog fell and they heard Sesshomaru say, "Hurry along Jaken."

"Ohhh, that's who he is," Sango whispered to Miroku, looking at Jaken in disgust. "Yuck!"

"I know how you feel," Sesshomaru said to himself with a small sigh. He walked further into the forest and set camp for the night.

"Sango, it is getting late, we must hurry before the nocturnal demons begin to come out for the night," Miroku said hurrying her into Kirara's back.

On the ride back, Sango had fallen asleep against Miroku's chest. He held her by the waist so she wouldn't fall off of her cat demon's back as she flew towards the village. They arrived and walked into Kaede's hut. She turned her attention from the fire and looked to her friends.

"Welcome back, ye two. Where are Kagome and Inuyasha?" she said noticing the lack of fighting. She still did not know of Kagome's different body. "Are they not with you?"

"No, a demon kidnapped Shippo and Kagome went to save him when Inuyasha followed her. When we got there the demon had Shippo but I saved him. Then Inuyasha fought the demon, but got seriously injured. Inuyasha _and _Kagome both transformed into a full demon, oh yeah. Did I mention that Kagome is a full demon now? And a terrifyingly strong one two. Probably one of the best there ever was. Anyway, they killed the demon but then Inuyasha lost a lot of blood so Kagome brought him and Shippo into the forest to heal them. And here we are," Sango said quickly, she was breathing lightly to catch her breath.

"I see, so our little Kagome is a demon now?" Kaede said looking thoughtful.

Both Sango and Miroku nodded.

"Do you think the people in her time will like seeing her as a demon? I've heard that they are not used to seeing demons," Kaede said.

"You bring up a good point," Miroku said thoughtfully, "I think you're right. What are you going to do to help her be more accepted by the people of her time?"

"I will give her a charm necklace that allows her to appear as a human at any time," she said pulling out a beautiful pearl necklace out of her priestess kimono.

"She will really appreciate that," Sango commented.

**With Inuyasha, Kagome and a still unconscious Shippo**

Kagome ran into a secluded part of the forest and put a strong barrier around her and her family. She placed them on the ground, one beside the other. She sat down beside Inuyasha who was hurt the most so he would heal faster. Shippo had a couple shallow gashed here and there and hasn't lost that much blood. Inuyasha, she guessed, had lost close to half his blood and was still bleeding. She could hear his heart start to beat irregularly and his body was growing dangerously cold.

She looked at the both, and prayed that this was going to work. She closed her eyes and concentrated her spiritual powers on healing him. Her body began to illuminate a soft pink glow. She placed a hand on Inuyasha's wound and healed up his wound. She stopped, and sighed, she has used up most of her priestess powers on him. It was now up to him to get more blood. She stroked his cheek lovingly and kissed it lightly. Color was returning to his pale face, slowly but surely. He would be fine.

She moved onto Shippo. She placed her hand on his body and closed her eyes. She once again concentrated on healing him, placing her glowing hand on his stomach. His wounds disappeared slowly and she passed out from exhaustion.

Shippo woke up immediately. He was scared because the last thing he had seen was the demon about to stab him, he has passed out from fear. He looked around everywhere to find that the demon was gone. He saw Kagome passed out beside him and Inuyasha lying close by. His clothes were soaked in his own blood. He walked up to Inuyasha and lifted his shirt hesitantly. He was afraid that the half-demon was just resting and that he would get pounded. When he didn't wake he checked his stomach; there was no wounds. He was sure that the demon had at least stabbed him a couple times before he passed out, but there were no wounds on his body. Kagome must have healed them with her spiritual powers.

He put Inuyasha's shirt down lightly and walked up to Kagome, his adoptive mother. He cuddled up into a small ball at her side. He fell asleep soon and didn't see the half-demon open his eyes slightly.

Inuyasha woke up at the feeling of someone moving his shirt. He opened his eyes to see Shippo curl up beside Kagome. He tried to get up but found he was too weak. _I must have lost a lot of blood_, he thought.

_**Hell yeah. You almost died. If it wasn't for Kagome using all her priestess powers in healing you and your pup.**_

_I'll have to thank her...hey, wait! What do you mean by 'our pup'?_

_**Never mind.**_

Inuyasha growled out loud at his inner self. He lay there for fifteen minutes just looking at the sky before he was feeling well enough to get up. He walked over to Kagome and picked her and Shippo up. He started towards the village. He walked slowly because he still wasn't feeling one hundred percent better. He got there when the moon was lowering in the sky, giving the great Sun enough room to spread it light.

He walked into the hut quietly and sat in his corner with Kagome and Shippo on his lap. He fell asleep quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine: Kikyo's Plan**

Kagome woke up in a warm, comfortable place. She remembered passing out from exhaustion in the forest after healing Inuyasha and Shippo. She soon became alert of her surroundings. She noticed where she was, in Inuyasha's lap. She blushed and got up quietly. She didn't want to wake anyone up. Once again Miroku had somehow made his way to Sango's side. His hand was close to her butt again, but this time Kagome left it there. He would pay, though he never did learn.

She put Shippo at Sango's side near Kirara. She let her eyes rest on the half-demon in the corner. He looked peaceful, almost angelic. Who would know that he was a complete devil when he was awake? She snickered to herself and walked out of the hut. She thought to herself about yesterday's happenings as she walked around the village. _Why did that demon kidnap Shippo but not hurt him? Was he waiting for her? What did he want?_

Kagome woke up from her thoughts and found herself at a stream. The water looked inviting and she could see fish swimming gracefully in the shallow end of the crystal clear water. She rolled up her pant legs high, showing off her well-toned legs. She rolled up her sleeves and hopped into the water. The nearby fish swam away quickly, but few of them weren't fast enough. Kagome grabbed them and threw them far away from the water so they could not make their way back. They would be breakfast for the gang today. She skinned and de-boned them. She made a small camp fire to cook them with. She looked up when she hear someone approaching. She saw inuyasha rubbing his eyes sleepily. He looked like a child. All he needed was a little teddy bear hanging limply out of one of his hands. She giggled at the sight.

"Good morning, Inuyasha," she said cheerfully, "My do we look tired!"

"Why are you so happy?" he growled gumpily.

"I'm happy that everyone is ok and alive," she said still smiling.

"Whatever," he said sitting next to the fire. He smelt the fish and greedily leaned over to pick several up for himself. His hand was slapped away by Kagome.

"Hey! What was that for!?" he yelled rubbing his hand.

"Only two are for you, and they are not done yet!" she exclaimed, frusterated on how selfish he could be. "Don't be selfish!"

"Yes mother," he mumbled sarcasticaly.

She laughed lightly then went back to cooking the fish for her friends. They were done in a few minutes. Kagome handed Inuyasha two fish which he was done in seconds. He yet again made a grab for a few more. She pulled them out of his reach.

"Hey!" he said, pouting like a child.

"If you want more, go catch some and cook them yourself," she scolded.

"I like the way you make them," he mumbled so only he could hear. He forgot that Kagome had better hearing than he did. She smiled at the comment. "Thanks Inuyasha, I'll make you some more later if you want, but you have to be nice to me."

"Feh," he said turning around, blushing slightly.

She brought the fish to the others who were just now waking up. She asked Shippo how he was feeling as she handed him the fish.

"I'm fine now, momma. All thanks to you!" he replied cheerfully.

The others thanked her for the fish and went about their day. Miroku flirted with the village woman while Sango followed him, glaring daggers at his back. Miroku would turn to look at her then run away. But Sango would always find him with another girl. Kirara played with Shippo and the other children of the village.

Kagome returned to the river to find Inuyasha falling head first into the lake after diving for a fish. She laughed her heart out, it was too funny. He came back up from under the water and glared at the laughing Kagome.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" he said coldly, but only because he was embarrassed.

"You look too funny!" Kagome exclaimed.

He got out of the water with much effort. All the water weighing down his haori added another fifty pounds he had to lift. Normally lifting that much weight was no problem, but he wasn't expecting it to be that heavy, and it was weighing down his whole body. He almost fell back in the water. He stood at the edge looking like a wet dog, which in truth, he was. Kagome laughed and walked up close enough for him to back right up to the edge of the river.

Kagome put a finger on his chest and loked at him daringly, "Should I?"

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. He looked back at the water and gulped. He looked at Kagome with pleading eyes, "No. Please, no. I'll be good!"

Sango and Miroku were attracted by the loudness of Kagome laughing and approached the two demons smiling. Kagome had Inuyasha pinned between her and the river. On step back he'd be an extremely wet dog and a step forward, well, he didn't want that.

Kagome looked thoughtful, "Ok Inuyasha as long as you're nice."

"Good, now move before I fall," he said being bossy. he instantly regretted saying it. Kagome's smirk turned into a scowl, "I thought I said be nice," she said pushing him into the water. He grabbed her shirt and pulled her in with him. She let out a quick yelp before being ingulfed by the water.

Miroku walked up to the edge and looked in the water. Sango came quickly up behind him and shoved him into the water. The water was now murky because of the mud that had been previously undesturbed was being kicked around. Inuyasha and Kagome were in the deeper waters pushing each other under the water, having fun. Miroku had disappeared into the water and had not come up for air yet. Sango panicked and leaned over the edge to see if she could find him. A hand splashed out and grabbed her hand that had been steadying her so she would not fall in.

Shippo, who had wandered near when he heard the joyful laughter, happily jumped into the water. Kirara, being a cat, stayed far away. The gang played in the water until the mid-afternoon. They came out and shivered. It was getting cold out. They rushed to Kaede's hut to warm up around the fire. They entered the hut and sat down. Inuyasha, being an idiot, shook like a wet dog would near the fire, ultimately putting it out. The rest of the gang yelled at him, so he went out to get more firewood.

Once Inuyasha was gone Kagome decided that she would go train. She got up and brushed her haori free of dirt. An advantage of this haori was intead or being immune to fire, like Inuyasha's, hers repelled water. Ony her hair was still wet.

"Sango, do you know a good place where I could train my new powers? A place where there are a lot of demons?" Kagome asked itching to test her new powers. It was only her second day with them and she had barely used them. Too bad all the stronger demons were killed in their travels.

"Umm, I think there's a cave filled with hundreds strong demons South of here, but it's pretty far," Sango said remembering going there once when they had kidnapped Kohaku. At the thought of Kohaku, Sango's heart hurt. Once they had defeated Naraku, she had to remove the jewel shard from his back. He died immediately and was burried at the Demon Slayer village the next day. It was a sad day that would always haunt Sango's mind. Luckily she had her friends to get her through it.

"Thank you, I will be back at sundown. Please tell Inuyasha," Kagome said running out of the hut and towards the South.

"Be careful," Sango yelled after her.

"Oh my, I should have given her the necklace," Kaede said coming out of her little room just as Kagome ran out.

The way there was rough. She had to climb several mountains and swim across several lakes. She wished she could fly like Kirara, then getting there would be no problem. She got there in an hour of running non-stop. When entering the cave she was instantly attacked by hundreds of demons. She mostly used her Inmetsu to slash them, then decided to use something different. She sheathed them quickly and used her claws. She slashed accurately at the demons and killed them everytime.

Soon a demon snuck up behind her while she was busy attcking two in front of her. Her claws extended and became a whip like line. She spun in a circle killing many demons at a time. When her claws turned into her normal claws she stopped for a second as she let the demons get closer. Her claws glowed a deep green, just as Sesshomaru's Poison Claws did. She must have inherited both attacks from him. She decided to concentrate her priestess powers into her claws. They began to glow and sparkle. They changed into a glowing pink color. She could feel them surging with purifying powers. She swiped at the air in front of her. A bright pink barrier appeared before her and all the demons who touched it were instantly purified. She like this attack. She sensed another presence behind her other then the demons in the cave. It had a smell of spices, and she recognised it as Sesshomaru. He was watching her fight. She did not let him know that she knew of his presence. She decided to show off a little.

She once again used the Whip attack and the Poison Claws. She put more power into them this time. The whip became thick and longer. It cut many of them in half. She added her priestess powers to it and it purified anything it touched. She shot acid spikes at the demons (an: Like she did in the first movie when she was attacking Inuyasha) and they screeched in pain as it melted them. She smirked in satisfaction. She ran out of ideas and had no idea what else to do so she decided to leave.

Kagome turned around and put up a barrier so she wouldn't get attacked from behind. She saw Sesshoumaru standing there and acted suprised to see him there. "Oh Sesshomaru," she said bowing lowly to show her respect for him. His face was still emotionless but she could see a look of appreaciation appear slightly in his face. She smiled at him, "I didn't know you were there," she lied.

"Do not take me for a fool. You are a great demon that could probably sense me from miles away," he said coldy, but let a small smirk appear on his face, "Plus, you are a terrible lyer."

Kagome felt embarrassed, how could she underestimate Sesshomaru? He was very smart and could not be fooled easily. Her embarrassment turned to happiness, "Can I train with you?"

"No," he said simply as he watched demon after demon run into her barrier, purifying them. How stupid they are, you think they would learn after a while. He soon got bored and turned to walk away. He heard a rustle of clothes behind him. He looked back and she was gone. He shrugged his shoulders slightly and calmly walking out.

When he reached the bottom of the mountain he felt as if something was wrong. He ran towards Rin sensing a demon in her presence. When he got there, he found her playing with a small white demon puppy. She laughed like there was no tomorrow when the puppy tried to jump but tripped over its own legs. He unsheathed his Tokijin and ran towards the puppy. Rin screamed as he slashed at the tiny animal. The demon changed into a familiar being, he sighed inaudibly. _Leave me alone!_

"Kagome!" Rin said running up to hug the tall demon. "You are a demon now! Look Sesshomaru, it's Kagome!" she yelled pointing out the obvious.

"Priestess, if you do not leave, I will be forced to kill you," he said almost looking annoyed. His voice gave all it all away.

"Well then, if I don't leave will you fight with me?" she said slyly. She looked at the sky, at the position of the sun. It was almost set. She told Sango that she would be back by sunset. "You know what, I'll come find you tomorrow. I have to go."

_That girl is becoming a nuisance_, Sesshomaru thought to himself. She was very similar to him before he grew cold. He used to be slightly annoying when he wanted something from a loved one. He was bubbly and was always itching for a fight. But that was then and this was now. He did not care about what he was back then. He watched her as she ran into the distance and tured to walk away. Rin followed him faithfully, humming to herself. _Where is the toad thing? _he thought looking around for Jaken. He was nowhere to be seen. _Oh well._

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha got back to the camp after finding more fire wood. He looked around the hut and found no Kagome.

"Where's Kagome?" he asked Sango.

"Training," she said simply, not looking up from her polishing of the Hiraikotsu.

"Where?" he asked. He had no intention in going after, he just wanted to know for the sake of knowing.

"The Demon Cave," she answered.

Silence took over the group of friends.the only sound heard was the crackle of the fire and the sound of Shippo sleeping. It stayed like that for a few minutes before Inuyasha got up.

"I'm going to take a walk," he said walking out of the hut. He walked out of the hut and wandered into the forest. He looked around at the forest named after him, Inuyasha's forest. It was a beautiful forest, full of life, plants and animals alike. He let his feet do the thinking as he walked slowly taking in heis surroundings. He sniffed the air and caught a familiar smell. He changed his path and headed towards the smell. He found himself at the God Tree. Sniffing the air once again, the smell was all over the place. he looked around for her but found nothing.

"Inuyasha," he heard a cold voice call his name from up in the tree. He sprang his head quickly upwards and saw Kikyo sitting, looking down at him.

"Kikyo," he whispered, yet it did not hold the love it did before he met Kagome.

"I see you no longer say my name with love, Inuyasha," she said in her monotone voice. "But will you still come to hell with me? You told me that after you avenge my death by killing Naraku, that you would come."

"I know I did, but that was before. I no longer feel that I have to, I have a life to live. You, you're dead. You've served your purpose already. You go on ahead without me," he said looking deep into the eyes he onced loved.

"I see. Is it because of my reincarnation?" she asked coldy.

"Yes," Inuyasha said. He did not want to discuss this with Kikyo of all people.

"I can sense a new power in the area. Is that my reincarnation?" she asked. Her voice sent cold shivers down his spine.

"She does have a name you know. It's Kagome," he commented.

"I know, but I do not wish to call her that," she said, voice filled with ice.

Inuyasha said nothing, he watched her gracefully get down from the tree and approach him. "Will you give me one last kiss before we go?"

Inuyasha tried to speak, but found he could not. She had put a spell on him. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him hard. He felt himself kiss back, though he did not want to. The Kikyo he used to know would not do this. This was not Kikyo. her lips were ice cold, the feeling of death came from them. And her breath stunk like crap. (an: Imagine you've been dead for 50 years, right? I'm sure they don't have toothbrushes in the afterlife, so wouldn't her breath stink? Think about it with you read the rest of my chapter. lol)

He felt the ground slowly begin to suck him in. She was dragging him into hell and he was alone. He could not escape. No one else were around. Inuyasha was able to open his eyes and he saw Kagome standing to his left. A pained look came to his face, the kind that told someone that you didn't like what was happening. He felt his face twist until there was no emotion left in it.

**With Kagome**

Kagome traveled once again over the moutains and through the woods. She tried jumping across the lakes, and almost made it but she ended up falling in each time. She could smell Kikyo's rotten scent from a mile away. What worried her was inuyasha's scent was with her. She ran to the woods to the place they were most likely to be. The God Tree. (an: Omg, I actually felt like saying The Deku Tree. Anyone remember that from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of time? Best game ever!!)

She came out into the clearing and saw Kikyo and Inuyasha in each others arms. They were busy in a passionate kiss. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. They finally ended it, and Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He didn't turn his head yet she could see his eyes. They were fogged over, as if he was in a spell. Kikyo was using her spiritual powers to paralyse Inuyasha to drag him into hell. The look in his eyes were asking her to help him. She saw what little emotion that was left in his eyes fade away. She had to help him.

She ran upto Inuyasha and pulled him out of the hole. Kikyo flew out of the hole and smirked. Her plan had worked. Inuyasha shook his head waking up from the spell but passed out.

The gateway to hell pulled the closest thing into it's grip desperate to ingulfe someone. Kagome felt herself become paralysed. She felt herself being pulled into the hole. She was being pulled into hell. She did not like this. She struggled but it just pulled her down faster. It reminded her of the time her and her father when into a safari and she got caught in the quicksand. She was being pulled into nothingness, and the more she tried to escape, the faster it pulled.

She was down up to her head. She started to cry. She desperately called Inuyasha, who was still unconscious.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed, completely terrified. He woke up in adaze. He looked around only to see Kagome, crying like there was no tomorrow. The only part of her that wasn't in hell was from the eyes up and arms now. He ran towards her just as the rest of her head was pulled under. He grabbed her arm and pulled with all his might.

"KAGOME!" he screamed.

Kikyou watched from her little corner and laughed silently. After the girl was in hell, Inuyasha would be all hers. Her plan had worked well.


End file.
